Unconditional love
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o was a young prince and one day he met this young lioness named Liosia. They didn't know how great a destiny they had together. Liosia was kind and sweet her mother had died when she was a little kid. Her father married another women who didn't approve of Liosia and said she is not their child and should be disowned and her children should inherit his wealth.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was a young prince and one day he met this young lioness named Liosia. They didn't know how great a destiny they had together. Liosia was kind and sweet her mother had died when she was a little kid. Her father married another women who didn't approve of Liosia and said she is not their child and should be disowned and her children should inherit his wealth.

"I will not let my daughter fall in the gutter." her father Lenoch said.

"She isn't ours so she shouldn't get the inheritance we have a child he will get it because this child will be better than her." her stepmother said. She planned on marrying Liosia off to a cruel old cat. That way they will be rid of her and she will not get the money in her father's will she was try to convince him to write Liosia out of it.

But Lenoch wouldn't do such a thing he loved his daughter very much. She was the sunshine in his life and his new wife was self absorbed and cruel. Liosia saw Prince Lion-o and she fell for him.

Lion-o saw Liosia and gasped at the sight. "My name is Lion-o," he said.

"I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"You're very pretty," he said.

"Oh thank you, you're very handsome." she said.

"Thanks," he said.

Soon Lion-o and Liosia began to see each other. Lenoch saw his daughter sometimes walking with Prince Lion-o, sitting with him under the shade of a tree, him pushing her on a swing and see them talking. It reminded him of Liosia's mother and he missed her. He thought about talking to Claudius and Leona to have Liosia marry prince Lion-o. "You seem to be spending time with the prince." her father said.

"Yes he's just wonderful," Liosia said.

About a month and half later, her father who was an important noble and he had to go to another land on important business. "I have to go now my daughter," her father said.

"By daddy have a safe trip, I will see you in two months" she said hugging him.

Her stepmother knew that her husband takes really long trips of important business. So now she was going to get rid of Liosia. "Liosia I made a decision you will marry a cat named Calon, I know his father well and this way I know you will be away from my house," her stepmother said.

"Never, my father would never allow it!" Liosia said.

"I don't care what your father says I must do it, he loves you too much he should be focused on me, and the children we will have not the child of a previous love," her stepmother said.

"I will not marry this man!" Liosia said.

"Fine then You are no longer part of this family not out or else." her stepmother said.

Liosia fearing for her life fled. She had some money on hand but only enough to get her by for the week.

What was she going to do? She was now alone on the street kicked out by her cruel and uncaring stepmother. Liosia wished her father was home he knew he wouldn't stand for this kind of behavior. She was so alone and frightened. She was sitting on a street corner and saw many cats pass by. "Some coins for a hungry cat," she said.

But the others just passed her by like she wasn't even there. Lion-o who was out with his pet Snarf saw Liosia sitting on street corner looking dirty and ratty. "Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o!" Liosia said.

"What happened?" Lion-o asked.

"My father left on important business and my stepmother disowned me from the family when I refuse to marry the man she wanted me to marry to get me away from the house and said I should leave family or else now I am on the streets alone and frightened!" Liosia said. "I am afraid to go back to my home, I fear that she might kill me!" she sobbed.

Lion-o helped her to her feet. "Come with me, my parents should hear about this," Lion-o said leading her to the palace. Liosia was sobbing the whole way. "It's going to be okay," he said.

Claudius and Leona saw Lion-o come in with lioness. "Mom, Dad this the lioness I told you about Liosia and she told me something shocking." Lion-o said.

"Would you mind telling us what is wrong dear?" Leona said.

Liosia dried her eyes and told the king and queen what had happened. "My father wouldn't have let her kick me out, he loves me dearly." Liosia said.

"That is terrible," Leona said.

"You are welcome to stay in the palace with us," Claudius said.

"Now dear let's get you cleaned up." Leona said.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Liosia was about to have nice warm bath. "Would you like some nice foaming bath in the bathwater miss Liosia?" the servant asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Okay then, do you want lavender, or lilac?' she asked her.

"Lilac," Liosia said.

"Okay then,' she said.

They helped her into the bath and started to clean her up.

Queen Leona came to check on her. Liosia noticed. "My queen I appreciate that you and the king are trying to help me I will try not to be a burden." Liosia said.

"It's okay you make my son happy," Leona said.

Liosia once her bath was over she was placed in a lovely blue gown.

They began to eat dinner. "Liosia you alright?" Lion-o asked. "You hardly touched your food," he said.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Tygra asked. (Lion-o's adopted older brother).

"I'm just wondering what my stepmother might do if she finds out I am here she said I was going to marry an old lion who was known for being cruel. If she finds out I am her I don't know what she would do," Liosia said.

"Don't worry you're safe here now let's discuss the wedding that we are going to have," Claudius said.

"What wedding?" Liosia asked.

Lion-o held her hand and looked at her with love.

"The wedding of you and Lion-o's of course," Claudius said.

Liosia smiled and finished her dinner.

Lion-o lead her to the room where she would be staying. She went to bed.

Over the next couple of weeks Liosia and Lion-o were getting things ready for the wedding.

This was very special indeed.


End file.
